


Madness

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: It was madness and it was sick … but in that moment he couldn’t care less.





	Madness

„Do you know any willing girl?” Ubbe asked Björn quietly, when they were returning from hunting ground. Killing wild pigs wasn’t the biggest challenge for the broad, nordic fighters but it provided meat on the table and heavy supply of leather.

"Every girl I know is willing." Björn smiled cockily, embracing the fact that Torvi was far away and couldn’t hear his bragging.

„I’m sure of it … well, I’m not complaining myself, it’s just …”

„What?”

"I’m asking because of Ivar," Ubbe admitted, worring that perhaps he’s exposing his brother to ridicule. „He wasn’t with a girl yet and he would like to change it.”

„Not even with a slave girl?”

„No. Ivar is all talk. He has big mouth, but concerning women ... he’s innocent as a child.”

"Well, who would have thought" Björn snorted, trying to hide his own embarrassment.

Floki’s suggestion about spending time with Ivar and thinking more about his crippeled brother were resonating in Björn’s mind. „What about the slave girl you’re all fucking?”

"I don’t want to force Margrethe. She’s afraid of him” Ubbe said hesitantly, proving that he cares about the girl.

"I’m afraid she’s your only option and by the way … i don’t think another brother will make a difference.”

„You sound like Ivar.”

"Give your brother some credit. He’s son of Ragnar too.”

„And what if he will hurt her?”

„Why would he do that?” Björn asked surprised „Why are you all so afraid of him?”

"I'm not afraid of him … I’m just worried about him.”

"Well, You sound like you’re worried about Mar … whatever her name is …” Björn said irritated. He couldn’t fathom his younger brother.

„The point is, Ivar is impulsive and Margrethe could say or do something to provoke him  ...”

„So you don’t want to risk Margrethe’s well being but you couldn’t care less about any other willing girl?”

Ubbe bit his lip, obviously in a dilemma.

„Margrethe doesn’t feel what she should for Ivar.”

"She’s a slave," Björn rolled his eyes, frustrated by his brother's naivety. "She doesn’t have feelings for any of you. At least, not untill she’s free to decide. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

"I know what you mean, but we’re not like Ivar ... we don’t have to prove anything." Ubbe chose his words carefully. „He deserves a girl who wants him and cares about him …”

Björn burst into laughter.

„Well in that case, you would probably have to sleep with him yourself. There won’t be a girl who would truely care about him”

„And why? Because he's a cripple?!”

"Because he can’t survive on his own" Björn said dryly. „He can’t be nor defender nor provider”.

„Fine, I understand” Ubbe admitted finally because he didn’t want to annoy his brother some more.

Maybe his feelings about his younger brother were a little bit ideallistic, but he couldn’t help himself. In a way, he was feeling responsible for all his brothers and common disrespect towards Ivar pained him. After all, Ivar was a son of Ragnar. Charismatic, strong and smart. Even his good looks were a prove of that … and yet, sometimes Ubbe was convinced he was the only one noticing …

„I’ll ask her.”

 

 

And so he did.

And so he spied on them … just like Ivar used to spied on him and Margrethe, but Ubbe didn’t dare to really look at them in the hut.

He was watching from a distance … first at Ivar, crawling to the chosen place of their encounter, and soon after at nervous Margrethe.

Then, he went to his quarters, trying to amuse himself with the company of other brothers. Without much luck. He drunk a lot and went to bed, but sleep wasn’r very kind for him that evening. He couldn’t shut an eye.

So he got up and went outside, edgy and restless.

He almost didn’t notice Margrethe in the shadows, scared and crying but he wasn’t brave enough to ask her what happened. To ask for details, which started to disturb his mind.

Was he jealous of her?

He couldn’t tell.

Driven by some dangerous force he went to the hut and after a few deep breaths, he opend the door and entered.

Ivar was laying on the bed, with his chest exposed and fingers clenched on matted sheets.

„What do you want?” he asked Ubbe, without looking him in the eye.

„Did you fuck her?”

„And what do you think?” Ivar snorted, pushing down the sheets and revealing his nudity.

He was looking with disgust at his own deformed legs and limp manhood. Ubbe turned his eyes away feeling sick and hot at once.

„You don’t need legs to do it.”

"Well, unfortunatelly my legs are not the only thing that’s broken”, Ivar spat furiously, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

„But you had to feel something … you wouldn’t ask us for help if you could not feel sexual excitement ...”

Ubbe shut his mouth, cursing his current position and all wrong feelings Ivar was suddenly arousing in him.

Was it really so sudden?  Was it really the first time his loins were swelling with heat?

„As you can see I can’t get it up when a girl is near me … „

Ivar unfortunate words obviously inspired Ubbe to look at his crotch and what he saw wasn’t in the slightest broken.

„But you can get it up … at all, can’t you? You tried to touch yourself, right?”

„I …” Ivar bit his lip and covered his growing manhood, suddenly embarrassed by Ubbe’s presence and his own nudity.

„I did … while watching you … with her.”

Ubbe swallowed hard and stared at Ivar’s mesmerizing eyes and red lips, realizing shamelessly that he wants him ... wanted him from some time but couldn’t grasp the idea.

It was madness and it was sick … but in that moment Ubbe couldn’t care less.

Ivar noticed a burning lust on his brother’s face and he was stunned ... pupils dilated.

Ubbe came closer to Ivar, and with no resistence he uncovered the sheets and looked at his brother’s growing erection. He was feeling his own straining cock.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and clenched his fingers on Ivar’s hot flesh, feeding on all the signs of pleasure on his handsome face. He rubbed several times but something wasn’t right. His hands were to dry and Ivar’s flesh was to burning.

"Spit," Ivar suggested in a whisper, and threw his head back when Ubbe followed his instructions and clamped his moisture fingers on his cock.

It didn’t take long from there … just a few strokes …

And when Ivar shut his eyes and moaned deeply realising his load, Ubbe lost himslef in a moment … torn between bliss and horror.

What has he done?

He stepped on to the road of no return.


End file.
